


Carole

by Sa1989



Series: Darren [9]
Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Follows staff of holby





	Carole

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end

Dom and lofty were having dinner in front of a movie when there was a knock at the door, dom got up and answered it, It was Carole.  
Dom "Carole what are you doing here?"  
Carole "I had to come and see if you were okay"  
Dom "what, why?"  
Carole "angel said something happened when you left home and that you weren't okay" dom looked away and cursed ange for bringing Carole into this. Lofty told Carole to come in and take a seat. Dom took the seat opposite from her and prepared to have a long and difficult conversation.  
Dom "okay, yes something did happen to me but it was a long time ago and I'm okay really"  
Carole "what happened?"   
Dom "you know how I ended up at the drop in center"  
Carole "of course, I remember the nice people who ran it" at this lofty let out a little laughter because Carole couldn't be more wrong.  
Dom "lofty please don't"  
Lofty just got up to get a glass of water  
Carole "what is it dazzle?"  
Dom "the people who ran it, well they hurt me"  
Carole "hurt you how?"  
Dom "it doesn't matter"  
Lofty "dom tell her, she should know what her inaction caused"  
Dom "lofty stop, I don't need you blaming her ok?" Lofty just turned to look out of the kitchen window.  
Carole "dazzle please, I want to know" dom knew that Carole would never be able to handle the truth so decided on a lie.  
Dom "they beat me for being gay"  
Carole "oh sweet heart I'm sorry" dom spent the rest of the night reassuring her he didn't blame her.

It was a year on and so much had happened in that time. Gordon cook had been sent to prison for 20 years and nobody thought he would survive it. Essie had decided to foster billy, who was slowly healing from the abuse. Ange had grown closer to dom and helped him forgive himself for something that was never his fault. Carole never learned the truth but still felt guilty and because of that guilt she and dom were not close anymore. Lofty was still the loving and caring husband he always had been and dom was so grateful for that.


End file.
